


[podfic] running from the weather

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Under-negotiated Kink, Women in the KHL, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Alex starts playing for Dynamo at sixteen.





	[podfic] running from the weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [running from the weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207025) by [angularmomentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angularmomentum/pseuds/angularmomentum). 

> hooooo boy this is a heavy one. this is a fun story but it also hurts, a lot, in many places, and i'm not sure i've done it justice, but i had to do it anyway. it just got me where i live, you know? idk man. it was real difficult to make this podfic but i'll always be glad i did. 
> 
> thanks so much to the big bang mods for all their hard work for this challenge. thanks to annapods for letting me talk for far too long about what this story means to me, and for creating an absolutely gorgeous cover out of it. thanks to everyone on twitter who listened patiently to me whine about editing and cheered me on.
> 
> some extra content notes: being outed by the media, cisnormativity of the gender=genitals kind, general sexism and misogyny, the cluelessness of straight people

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/zjc9ih5u2rxblbj/AAATXjBWdOrfbSADdLp2Dpqwa?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

part one:

part two:

**Author's Note:**

> length: 2:09:08
> 
> size: part one mp3 - 35.7MB, part two mp3 - 42MB, complete m4b - 134.6MB
> 
> cover art: created by the incomparable [annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods)


End file.
